


Fairytales Don't Exist

by Fallen_Seraphim



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphim/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in this life, there's no such thing as a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Don't Exist

                The sun had reached its peak and is now glaring down at the earth mercilessly. The only saving grace for the group of people gathered near one of Batangas’ numerous shores would be the tents put up above their heads. And under one of them, that little canopied tent adorned with flowers stood a handful of people, and one of them is feeling the heat of the sun.

 

                                “Nasaan na ba siya?” Antonio hissed under his breath. Beside him, Juan smiled.

                                “Papunta na yung kotse. Mamaya, nandito na iyon.” But Antonio is not easily placated.

                                “Miong, kayo huling nanggaling sa hotel di ba? Ano na---“ Juan batted off Antonio’s interrogation with  a hand.

                                “Huminahon ka nga, Tunying. Ano ba sa tingin mo, tatakbo si Pole?” Juan coughed and resumed his serious face. Beside them, Miong’s heart had just missed a few beats, no thanks to the Luna brothers.

                                ‘I- artikulo uno ko ‘tong dalawang ‘to e.’ he thought.

 

                But yes, there is no question that someone is late. Very late and it’s making him on edge even more. But yes, Pole can’t just run off… Can he? His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden boom of the speakers that made even Antonio Luna jump.  Just then, Jaena came running to them.

                                “Places, everyone!” he said, shooing people, especially an irate Antonio who kept on throwing questions at the newcomer.

                Small, scattered noises were heard as people moved and talked. Jaena went this way and that, checking people and stuff. Antonio kept hounding him, and Juan in turn, followed. Miong felt the first throbbing of veins that signaled a headache.

                                “Guys, please.” Marcelo laughed and Miong just wondered how calm this man is.

 

                Everyone eventually settled down, the last being the Luna brothers and Jaena who lined themselves beside Miong.

                                “You okay, Miong?” Marcelo asked, prompting those in between them to look at him.

                                ‘Jeez, Selong’ he thought but managed a polite “yes”

                Just then, the speakers stopped, giving way only to the crashing of the waves and the sea gulls. Everyone waited, most of them already had their eyes on the space where the red carpet ends. And just as sudden as the speakers stopped, the air was filled by the chorus of violins, later followed by cellos, with a harp intermittently joining. Miong’s heartbeat raced as the wedding march started.

 

                The guests watched, and was collectively swept off their feet as the entourage appeared. The pairs of flower girls overlaid the velvet carpet with purple orchids which they happily threw everywhere. Andoy and Oryang’s young son EJ proved to be a hit with the crowd as he shyly waded through the carpet of orchids, cheeks reddening as guests smiled and took pictures. From one of the rows, Miong saw Andoy grin at his son,  while Oryang nods at the little boy. He smiled at the scene, and he immediately imagined that sort of future: him, his son, and…

                He laughed.

                The entourage continued until only one remained. Again, there was silence and even the waves seemed to fall silent. This silence was pierced by the melodious voice of Isabel as she started singing. Miong recognized the song to be Pole’s favorite and he had to clench his fist so as not to clutch at his chest. His heart apparently wants to jump out of his chest.

                The singing continues, which was slowly being accompanied by the instruments, one after the other until the mxture of voice and instruments coupled with that of wind and sea. It sounded majestic.

                And it hurts.

                And at last, the one they have been waiting for arrived.

                Miong’s breath hitched as Pole came into view.  It doesn’t matter that he’d seen Pole in formal outfits for a number of times, he still found himself fascinated by the beauty of the other man. Just like everyone, his eyes stayed glued on Pole as the wheelchair moved ever closer. He noticed the slight blush coloring Pole’s cheeks and he hid his laughter with one hand, sure that Pole feels very uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Their eyes met and Pole glared at him, making him stand at attention instantly. Now it was Pole’s time top laugh.

                                ‘Oh god,’ Miong thought.

                                ‘That laugh.’

                Again, his heart throbbed and he controlled the urge to put his hand on his chest.

                But God, it hurts.

 

                The wheelchair is almost in front of them now, and he can feel Antonio nudging him from behind. He would’ve budged but Juan muttered an apology and pushed his brother to meet Pole, dragging a clueless Jaena with them. Antonio gave a salute then shook Pole’s hand, Juan gave a warm greeting while Jaena clapped his hand on Pole’s shoulder.

                And then it’s his turn.

                Be still, heart.

                With lead-like feeling in his legs, he walked towards Pole. Some people exchanged whispers but he didn’t pay attention. His everything is currently directed to the man sitting in the wheelchair in front of him. He stood in front of Pole, quite unsure of what to do or say. He decided to be at he mercy of his instincts for this moment.

                _Thump, thump_

                His heart was like a drum, but erractic,  drowning the peaceful harmony of the song around him. His hand finally reached up to his chest. He took a deep breath.

                He knelt on one knee and looked Pole straight in the eye,  his other hand falling softly over the other man’s.

~o0o~

~Five years later~

 

                They are back at the same resort, having a weekend off with close family friends. They managed to, according to Antonio’s own word: “sequester” the resort for themselves which is not bad. They are currently in one of the nipa cottages lined up near the beach. Not far from them, voices of playing children could he heard. He watched them, amused at their antics, and of course keeping a sharp eye for any trouble. God knows what kind of havoc the children are capable of.

 

                                “Rusca! Come here, I think I found something!” a little boy shouted and waved.

                                “Wait!” a smaller boy answered.

 

                Little Rusca left the area where he and Jose were busy burying Manuel and Paco under a big sand castle. His little legs struggled to hold footing on the soft, shifting sand and it made his steps wobbly. Before he could reach Goyong, Rusca fell, face flat on the sand.

 

                                “Rusca!” Goyong gasped.

 

 In the cottage, Miong looked at them. He heard movements from the corner of his eye and noticed Pole  wheeling closer. Miong had an idea of what Pole was about to do so he immediately closed his hand on the other’s wrist.

                “Wait.” He said softly, eyes on the little children.

 

Paco and Manuel had immediately stood up upon hearing Rusca cry, but doing so destroyed the sand castle and it was Jose’s turn to cry as well. Manuel offered an apologetic look at Paco who started to run towards Rusca. Miong shot a warning glance at Paco and held his hand up to stop him. Paco reluctantly obeyed.

 

                “Sino ba may sabing tumakbo ka?” Goyong scolded as he helped Rusca up.

                “E, sabi mo punto ako diyan di ba?” Rusca said between sniffles.

                “Kaya nga. Punta. Di ko naman sinabing takbo di ba?” Goyong rolled his eyes but is already wiping Rusca’s tears.

                                “May sugat ka? Patingin nga.” Rusca nodded and pointed to his knee. Goyong bent down to examine it then stood up and ruffled Rusca’s hair.

                                “Malayo sa bituka. Pero tara, patingin natin kay Tita Isabel.”

 

Rusca smiled upon hearing his mother’s name and immediately accepted Goyong’s offer for a piggyback ride back to the cottage. Miong had already loosened his grip at this point and Paco went back to help Manuel with Jose. Pole turned to Miong.

 

                “You knew he’s going to do that?” Miong laughed.

                “Yes. Didn’t you? You should have more faith in your son, you know?” he teased. Pole scowled.

                “It’s just… Goyong and Rusca have been at each other’s throats for so long.”

                “They’re boys. They do that. But deep inside, they’re friends.” Miong answered.

                “Oh yeah, I forgot. They’re almost like you and Andoy.” It was Pole’s turn to tease and Miong to scowl.

                “Tay! Si Tita Isabel po?” Goyong asked.

                “Andun sa kusina. Binabantayan ang Tito Tonio mo at baka daw masunog iyong pagkain.” Rusca giggled and Goyong grinned at this before turning to Miong.

                “Nakakita po ako ng madaming isda dun sa may batuhan kanina. Pwede po kaya natin hulihin?” Miong laughed.

                “Bata pa lang iyon hijo, hindi pa pwede. Bukas, sumama ka samin, dun tao sa gitna ng dagat mamingwit.”

“Sama ako, tito!” Rusca piped up.

“Sige, pero magpaalam ka muna sa Mama at Papa mo, ha.” Rusca nodded.

Goyong began to trot towards the kitchen when he remembered something.

                “’Tay, asan nga pala si Papa?” Miong’s smile disappeared entirely at this untimely interruption of his daydream of an ideal family.

                “Sa kusina din. Baka daw wala tayong makain pag si Tito Tonio mo ang nagluto lahat kaya tumulong na siya.” Pole smiled while both Goyong and Rusca laughed hard as their little forms slowly disappear from sight.

 

~o~

~Five years ago~

                                “O.”

                The soft thud of thick glass against the tale startled Miong. He looked at the liquor filled cup then to the owner of the hand that held it to find another surprise. It was Andoy.

 

                                “Cheers.” Andoy grinned, raising his own glass and taking a large gulp. His face scrunched up.

                                “Ano ba to?” Miong asked, getting wary from Andoy’s reaction to the drink.

                                “Jaena’s “special mix”. Wag mo na itanong kung saan gawa, di ko na rin inalam. Basta inumin mo na lang, mukhang kailangan mo e.” Andoy gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

                Miong looked at the contents again, then without hesitation, up ended the glass. He felt the liquid leave a burning trail in his throat and the sting rose to his eyes, making them water. Hell, Andoy’s right, this is the fix he needs.

                                “Grabe, ang lakas ng tama.” He hissed. Andoy laughed.

                                “Si Jaena ba naman e. Kamusta ka nga pala?” Andoy’s voice lowered to a concerning tone, which surprised him.

                                “Anong kamusta?” he parried

                                “Etong kasal. Nagulat ako na nandito ka. Alam ba ni Selong yung tungkol sa inyo ni Pole?”

                                ‘Andoy and his honest-to-goodness self coupled with his lack of brain-to-mouth filter’ Miong thought bitterly. But he knew that this talk can do him some good. If only to lessen that gnawing feeling in his chest.

                                “Inimbitahan ako ni Selong. Tingin ko hindi nasabi sa kanya ni Pole yung…” he paused.

                                “Yung samin.” Andoy nodded and took another swig of the dubious tasting drink.

                                “Okay. Kaya pa ba?” Andoy’s concern is starting to seriously destroy the wall he’s built just for this day. He tried to laugh, but it ended up more like a dry bark.

                                “Oo naman. Pupunta ba ko, kung di ko kaya?” They were both silent, they both knew how fake that sounded like.

                                “O sige, sabi mo e. Sige, mauuna na kami ni Oryang at inaantok na si EJ.”

                                “Wag ka sakin magpaalam, ungas. Wala akong pake kung san ka pumunta. Dun ka sa bagong kasal magpaalam.” He said, starting their usual banter.

                                “Nagpaalam na ko dun, brod. Ngayon, nagpapaalam ako sa former-future-groom.”  Andoy smirked.

                                “Ulul. Tigilan mo na pag inom ng galing kay Jaena, masama sayo.”

                                “Dala mo naman driver mo ano?” Andoy said, looking back. Miong nodded”

                                “O, former-future- wedding gift ko.” Andoy threw a flask. Miong caught it and he could smell the strong taste of Jaena’s mix even through the closed cap. He’s about to thank Andoy but the other was already lost in the crowd.

 

                He left early that night. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye to the newlyweds. He just can’t. Instead, he started drinking from Andoy’s flask, trying to make himself numb to everything, and most of all to clear his memory of Pole’s smiling face, of the way Selong and Pole look at each other. Their kisses.

 

                He drank from the flask again.

                That night, he collapsed on his bed and woke up with a very nasty, but much welcomed hangover. He stayed in, dry heaving in front of the toilet bowl or nursing the terrible pounding in his head with nothing but simply staring at the ceiling. He welcomed the pain.

                And he made a note to ask more of Jaena’s mix in case of emergency regressions.

~o~

~Present day~

                                “Miong.” He almost sharp mention of his name brought him back to the present.

                                “Yung kamay ko.”

 

                It was only then that he realized that he’s still holding Pole’s wrist. Yes, he loosened his grip, but he never let go.

 

                                ‘Ha, parang ako lang…’ he mused.

                                “Sorry.” He uttered, withrdrawing his hand.

                                “Miong…” Pole started, his voice undertain.

                                “Uh, excuse me po, sorry po…” a shy voice interrupted. The two turned and looked at EJ, standing with plates in hand.

                                “Tito Miong, nagpapatulong po sila Nanay na maglabas ng mga pagkain.” The teenager said. Hastily placing the plates on the table

                                “Excsue po, tawaginko lang po yung iba.” EJ excused himself and awkwardly ran to the beach.

                Miong nodded and wordlessly walked to the kitchen. Pole watched him go.

~o~

                Miong could feel the cold biting at his toes as the waves licked his feet. He immediately regretted joining this trip. Yes, it’s a welcome break from politics and his busy life, and seeing the little children, but he just can’t stand the sight of Selong and Pole together. He had to go through lunch and dinner seeing them laugh at each other and doting on Goyong.

                Five years. It’s been five years since Pole married Selong, Seven, if you count the time since their break-up.

                                ‘Break-up? Anong break-up? Hindi naman naging kami.’

 

                His relationship with Pole has been, for a lack of better word: chaotic. He had become the President of the Philippines just when America started to wage war against terrorists and had called to other nations to join in their battles. For a while, the Philippines stayed neutral, until a public scare happened right in the heart of the Makati business district.

 

                That had been the tipping point. The nation was gripped with alarm and bomb threats started to appear here and there. In the middle of this  catastrophe, Mabini stayed with him, the two of them fended off US’ call to arms while placating the people. There were days when he’s ready to just throw his hands up and resign but Mabini will be there, his source of strength when all else fails.

 

                And one day, just as he received word that General Luna’s forces had succeeded in the killing of a wanted international terrorist, the things between him and Pole changed.

 

                The Executive Secretary was waiting for him in his office as he strode in. He knelt in front of the other’s wheelchair and handed over the report from Gen. Luna. Pole’s eyes widened at the news and then looked at him. Miong grinned. A victory. Pole smiled at him, and without thinking, Miong wrapped his arms around Pole, squeezing him tight. They broke away shyly, awkwardly after, and went about their business.

                But it didn’t stop there. It escalated rather, during a trip to Paris. They have been invited by Juan Luna’s friends and while he was in Pole’s hotel room poring over his speech for the dinner to be held in Luna’s house, they heard the sound of fireworks. He immediately wheeled Pole’s wheelchair to the floor to ceiling windows and marveled at the beauty of the fireworks. And that’s where he made his first ever daring move: right there and then, he recited words of love, and when Polei turned to look at him, he met his gaze and said:

                                “I don’t know what you’ll answer will be. But I just can’t keep this within me. I have learned to love you through the years, I’ll understand if you don’t want me, just please, let me stay beside you.”

                The other details were a blur, he barely remembered how they ended up in bed, what’s clear to him is seeing the change in Pole’s expression as he rides him, the shaking voice of his Executive Secretary during climax, and how Pole traced the contours of his face when they lay in bed afterwards.

 

                No one bothered to label their relationship. Hell, no one even asked if they were really in a relationship.  They just felt more comfortable with each other, than that’s enough for them.  The night in Paris was repeated here in Manila. For how many nights they lay beside each other, no one bothered to count. It was a time of pure bliss.

 

                And then the Cavite incident happened.

 

                The mass panic brought about by the shooting in several areas in Cavite struck Filipinos with utmost horror. Militants rallied in front of the Palace while lawmakers debated on whether to go to war or not. It was the most trying time for his as a President, and he’s just starting his second year. The US Ambassador is already pressuring him with America’s intention to support the country in turn for our help with their war. Pole was vehemently against getting into the mess. All the others around Miong are willing to throw the country into a fight.

                The tug of war continued. Until one day he had announced the Philippines’ support to America’s cause, and at the same time waging war against those who have terrorized Cavite.

                He went back to his office to find a sheet of paper.

                Pole has resigned as Executive Secretary.

                Later on, he would receive news that Pole had flown out of the country. He had tried being in touch with him but all efforts fell on deaf ears.

                They have drifted apart as fast as they were drawn close.

~o~

                Miong heaved a sigh and decided to turn in. As much as he would love to drown himself in Jaena’s drink, he’d promised the kids a fishing trip the following morning and he needs to be his self when that happens. He made his way up to the cottages and was surprised to see Pole and Selong out as well. Muttering a curse under his breath, he pulled out his cellphone and pretended to text.

 

                                ‘lintek, wala nga palang signal dito. Tanga mo talaga, Miong.’ He thought, but he’s caught up in his charade so he decided to continue.

 

                Miong had been absorbed in fibbing that he was almost ran down by Pole’s wheelchair. Well, truth be told, he almost hit Pole who had stopped his wheelchair right in the middle of the path.

                                “Pole!”  he blurted out. Pole smiled at him.

                                “May oras ka ba? May sasabihin lang sana ako.” Miong nodded. He wondered if Pole still knows that he;s still having a hard time refusing the man.

                                “Si Selong ba?” Miong took a quizzical look at Selong. The other man was looking at the beach, spared them only a look and a nod then proceeded into one of the cottages.

                                “Doon lang muna siya.”

 

                Pole started his wheelchair and Miong followed. They went to the farthest side of the villas, and he noticed that below them, was the spot on the beach where Goyong called Rusca earlier that day.

 

                                “Nakita ni Goyong kanina.” Pole opened his hand, palm-up to reveal a ring. Miong almost gasped audibly.

                                “A.P.M  January 18, 2016.” Pole chuckled, reading the inscription on the inside of the band.

                                “Paris. Tama ba?” Miong thanked all diving powers for the scarcity of light around them because he’s sure as hell that he’s blushing hard right now.

                                “Lasing ka kagabi. Binato mo to galing dito, di mo nakita na sa buhangin lang siya napunta.” Miong nodded.

                                “Kailan?” The question seemed vague but Miong felt he knew the meaning.

                                “Noong umalis ka.”

 

                It was true. He had planned on proposing that day he announced the team up with US, but Pole was already gone.

                                “Bakit ngayon mo lang tinapon?”

                Pause. Miong was thinking of an answer.

                                “Pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi ko tungkol sa’yo. Hindi ka ba nagalit sakin?”

Pole had been the number one detractor of Miong right after the declaration. From Madrid, he had been posting articles criticizing Miong’s actions and his cabinet, stopping only when Miong’s term ended.

                “Nagalit naman. Ang gago mo din kasi.” Pole laughed.

                “Pareho lang tayo.” They laughed. It felt surreal as it’s been years since they laughed together.

                “Kamusta?” The words felt refreshing to Miong. To hear Pole speak t him with warmth. His heart started to ache. They started to talk.

 

When Pole came back from Madrid with Selong, the two of them did not meet. When they are in one guest list for a party, one or both of them will mysteriously beg off the said event. They stayed away for as long as possible. But of course, it’s  a small world. So they learned to be civil to each other. Casual, measured words were exchanged. Even during Pole’s wedding, they hardly talked. Aside from that moment when…

~o~

~Five years ago~

                Pole had almost reached the altar. The Luna brothers and Jaena had already given their congratualtions. All that’s left is Miong. To be honest, he’s wondering why Selong invited him, then he realized that Selong had no idea of his past with Miong. So he agreed, besides, he didn’t expect Miong to attend.

                Except he did.

                And he knelt down right in front of him. In the middle of the aisle. On his wedding day. Miong was clutching a hand on his chest, and he felt a soft weight cover his hand that was resting on the handrest of his wheelchair. But he did not lok to confirm it. Hie eyes were on Miong.

 

                                “Congratulations.” Miong whispered, his voice breaking.

~o~

~Present Day~

                                “Salamat, Miong.” Pole said, but he wasn’t looking at Miong.

                                “Para saan?” Pole raised the ring.

                                “Dito.”

                                “Salamat sa pagmamahal mo.” Miong felt a sudden surge of pain at those words.

 

                That’s the last straw. Miong felt the dam he’d built around his heart shatter as pent up feelings burst. He knelt down and grabbed Pole’s hand, the hand that still holds the ring.

 

                                “I love you Pole. God help me, I love you… Hanggang ngayon.” He’s crying now, as he pressed Pole’s hand against his cheek.

                                “Miong.”

                Pole put a hand under Miong’s chin and gently tilted it upwards. He proceeded to trace the contours of Miong’s face, just like he did during their first night together. Miong closed his eyes, trying to sear that moment into his memory: the feeling of having Pole touch him after all these years.

                                “Miong, hindi na pwede.” Pole said gently. Miong opened his eyes and a tear fell.

                                “Pole…” Pole hushed him with a finger on his lips.

                                “Tama na. Kalimutan mo na tayo…” he whispered.

                                “Mahal pa din kita.”

                                “Alam ko. Pero wala ng pupuntahan to.”

                                “Mahal mo pa ba ‘ko?” Pole was caught offguard. Miong stared at him. Hard.

 

                Pole twisted his hand from Miong’s grip, but he rested it against the other man’s cheek, and Miong can feel the deathly coldness of the ring. Pole then bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

                                “Tama na Miong. Wag na nating pahirapan ang sarili natin.”

                                “Pole. Mahal mo pa ba ‘ko?”

                                “Pag sinabi kong oo, masasaktan ka. Pag sinabi kong hindi, ganoon din. Walang pupuntahan ‘to Miong.” Miong had to withdraw. As usual, Pole is the one talking with sense.

                                “Sorry.”

                                “Tara, baka hinihinay na tayo ng asawa mo.”

 

                The two of them retreated. They were already halfway back when Miong remembered:

 

                                “Teka, yung singsing?” Pole smiled and presented it.

                                “Akin na, itapon ko mamaya.”

                                “Wag na, baka sumablay ka na naman at iba makakita, mag away pa sila ni Goyong.” Miong frowned.

                                “At isa pa…” Pole stopped.

                                “Hayaan mong ako naman ang magdala nito. Masyado ka ng nabibigatan. Ako naman.”

                Before he could answer, Pole wheeled towards Selong who came out of the cottage to meet them. Selong nodded to him once again and he nodded back, but his body felt numb. Pole looked at him.

                And smiled.

 

                Miong kicked at the loose pebbles on the path. Yes, this calls for Jaena’s special drink. He’ll have to wake Andoy up and beg for him to take the kids fishing. He just have to knock himself senseless.

                Because, he had the closure he so wanted.

                But God, it hurts.

 

 

 

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do another version just for Ao3, but the one I had in mind had very little #CrimesAgainstMiong in it so I just posted this instead.
> 
> Please don't kill me. I also don't know why I did this...


End file.
